


they all burn out one day

by BrittaTheBest



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Unconsciousness, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittaTheBest/pseuds/BrittaTheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is sure that he's dead. He remembers flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they all burn out one day

He remembered flying through the air. For a long time, that was the _only_ thing he remembered. The feeling of being in the air, of turning, of not knowing which direction the ground was. After a while, he remembered the sensation of the air rushing past him as he flew, and he remembered the heat of it. It ripped at his skin and his clothes and forced him to close his eyes against it. He realised his eyes were closed now. He couldn’t open them. He didn’t mind.

Instead, he concentrated on that memory of flight. He played it through, over and over. If he focussed on it, he could follow it through, escaping that split-second moment. He rolled through the air, his limbs pulled in different directions, until it ended. He only progressed to the end of the scene maybe three times, because it ended in pain. It ended with pain. He remembered that the brief flight had been painful, with the heat and the pulling and a dull aching in his limbs, but when he thought about his back crashing into a surface, of skidding onto his side and colliding with something hard, he _felt_ that pain. When he felt the pain, he had a body again, but a body that was on fire with sensation, which made the body’s face wince and cringe until he withdrew away from it and was nothing again.

He assumed that he was dead. There was a darkness that followed the moment of pain, and an empty, colourless abyss. There were only his thoughts, and sometimes, not even that. He decided that being dead was boring. He tried to remember what happened before he died.

Just before he flew, he had been running. He was inside. A corridor. At the end of the corridor was a door. As he neared the door it opened to reveal a tall man on the other side, and he remembered being surprised…. and _annoyed._ The man said something. Before he could reply, though, a force smashed into his back, throwing him forward and knocking his feet from under him, and then the flight began.

It was progress, but the events in a vacuum without context were unhelpful, near indecipherable. He tried to take stock of what he knew, and as he searched his mind, the facts presented themselves to him clearly, and he remembered.

He was Leonard Snart.

With that simple acknowledgement, he remembered it all. Mick. Lisa. The Flash. Rip Hunter and his team of messed up ‘legends’. Thinking back on his final memories, he realised the man at the doorway had been Ray. He supposed it wasn’t uncommon to be annoyed at Ray, but he couldn’t think why he had been in this instance, or what they had been doing in the corridor. He could work it out later. He sunk into oblivion for a while.


End file.
